jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Tweek Tweak
Tweek Tweak is a student at The Langham. He drinks lots of coffee, which causes paranoia and jittery muscle spasms. He made his first appearance in the penultimate Season Two episode "Gnomes" where it focused around him and The Kids doing a class project together. His next major appearance was in Tweek vs. Toad where he and Toad Sanderson were pitted against each other in a fight by the other children for amusement. He later appeared as a member of the main group from the Season Six episodes "Home at Last" to "Chain Reaction". He was mostly used as a background character after leaving Puff's group in Season Six, as well as being moved over to SG-3 in Season 9, but continues to make frequent appearances and have speaking roles in the series from time to time. Background Disability According to his parents, Tweek suffers from ADD, although this could be false, because he is fed coffee by his parents and do not understand that is the cause of his illness. He twitches similar to Rebecca Cotswolds or Thomas. It is revealed that the Tweaks use crystal meth as their secret ingredient in the coffee in South Park: The Stick Of Truth which means Tweek is most likely drinking coffee laced with meth all the time. Catchphrases Tweek also has a couple involuntary verbal tics, like "nngh!" and "gah!", which interpose his dialogue. *"Oh man, that is way too much pressure!" *"Gah!" *"Oh Jesus!" *"Ahhh!" *"Eeek!" Family Parents Relationships Clyde's Gang Although Craig's gang only consistently includes Clyde, Toad, and Tobias, the fourth slot is most frequently filled by Tweek. Tweek is shown in Craig's group more than any other member, and for most of his background appearances, he can be seen with Craig and his group. Toad Sanderson The Kids Social Standing In General Tweek is rarely seen by himself; he is almost always shown with a peer or a group of peers. However, his appearances have tapered off in recent seasons, and he is conspicuous by his absence from the rest of the group's camping trip in "Fear Factor Phony". Trivia Prominence *"Gnomes" - First appearance, is introduced as part of SG-1 and placed in the boys' presentation group by Mr. Brown. *"Tweek vs. Toad" - The other boys trick him into fighting Toad for their amusement. *"Dead Man's Pike" - Moved over to SG-3 as part of a major reshuffle of SG teams. *"Make Love, Not Warcraft" - Tries to stop the griefer with the other boys. His avatar in the game gets set on fire. *"The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs"- Seen in the hallway. *"Funnybot"- Seen in the audience at the Special Ed. Department's Comedy Awards. *"Cash For Gold" - Seen in the background on the playground. *"Faith Hilling" - Seen in the memeing class with the other students. *"Missing Identity"- Seen in the hallway. *"The Toad Sanderson Diaries" - Seen in the hall near the restrooms. *"Weiner Crabs" - Seen in the control room. *"Tweek x Toad" - Episode focuses on Tweek and Toad Sanderson. The female Asian students at Stamford Gate draw Yaoi artwork of him and Toad. At the end, with Rob's help, Toad puts an end to the fad, since he declared it himself that the whole thing was a fraud. *"No Nuke, No Problem" - Votes against the Trident nuclear deterrent. *"Outrageous Fortunes" - Seen in the hallway. Video Games Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Supporting characters from The Jumping Ground Category:Male characters Category:School children Category:4th graders Category:Male 4th graders Category:Tweak family Category:Characters with deviations Category:Tau'ri